Damali
|image = Damali1.JPG |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Nicole Scherzinger |Created By= Violet |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 112 |Species= Lycan |Position= Rogue |affiliation = None|species = Lycan}}Damali is a Lycan, originally with the Lust Pack she has struck out on her own after the fall of the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood. While her current goal is survival, she may yet be persuaded to join a cause if it is good enough. Personality Most would describe Damali as a Bitch, she is fierce in all that she does whether it be speech or violent act. While her past clouded her life with the Pack, she long ago accepted the monster she became and she lusts for the full moon when she may freely take her True Form as she calls it. Her words are like knives, preferring the ugly truth to the polite lies of a society she was never truly a part of. Some would call her uncivilized, but she's been living with animals for the better part of a century and a Wolf does not waste time on the opinion of sheep. There is but one rule that she would truly kill for: Never without her permission. Many a pack mate has felt the sting of her blade or her bite for thinking to take from her which she would not give willingly. In this she will often find herself coming to the aide of other woman in such situations, regardless of her own needs. Abilities & Skills As a Lycan, Damali can take transform herself into a rather large wolf, with fur as black as her hair in her human form. This has earned her the nickname of The Black Wolf, one which she does not hate and often likes to joke about. Raised a human servant to a Noble House, Damali was taught much the same as the children she served, if at the back of the room and unable to ask proper questions. Still she retained much and she does enjoy the odd book now and again when time and location allow it. Her fighting skills she learned at the hands of the Pack, her ferocity lending much to her process and her climb through the ranks. There is a cold determination to Damali, once she chooses to follow someone there is little she would not do if they ordered it, without question or hesitation. Fear is the mind killer, and she will not let it control her again. History Damali grew up in Calladahn, her mother served a Noble house and therefore she did as well. Raised alongside the Lord's children, she learned as they did, but she learned only enough to make sure her service would want for nothing. As she grew, so did her beauty and she began to catch the eye of those around her, though she had a logical head on her shoulders and saw no need to engage them when she had work to do. While she was shopping in the market one day, she caught the eye of a traveler, a dark man that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. While she hurried home in the growing darkness, the traveler set upon her and no one could hear her screams as he carried her off into the night. Whistler was his name, and he was a Lycan, a terrible beast with a lust that could not be sated. In the beginning she begged him not to hurt her, and in the end she begged for the sweet release of death. She lost track of time, with no idea how long she was made to serve his every need and desire. One evening, when he thought her sufficiently broken, Whistler brought her before the Pack and proceeded to tell her that she was going to join them so that all could know her as he did. Longing for death, Damali did not fight him, but with the Pack laughing and taunting and the fever of his bite rushing through her, she found a rage welling up inside her she had thought long snuffed out. Taking the knife from his belt, Damali set upon him, crying out in her rage and hatred. Unknowing of how long she knelt there, stabbing his corpse, Damali kept at it until her very muscles screamed with the power of what she'd done. Only then did she look up to the rest of the Pack, gone silent for the show, his blood dripping down her face. Tense moments passed, and Dam knew she was being judged. Finally, the Alpha proclaimed that she had earned her place among them. From that moment on, Damali did what she had to, to survive, to secure her place among the wild beasts and monsters of the Lust Pack. They learned quickly that her rage was sharp and unyielding, but that her lust was different from theirs. Her lust for flesh was dampened by her past but her lust for blood knew great depths. There was one among the Pack that she generally couldn't stand, though on occasion they had a chance to enjoy each others company. He was a puzzle to her, why Gustavo Martinez would let himself be used as a doormat and yet still harbor thoughts of a life beyond the Pack were mind boggling and if there was one thing Damali couldn't respect, it was rolling over and showing your belly to everyone that might offer conflict. The Road So Far...Yarrow Arc With the Packs disbanded, Damali set out on her own. She held no love for the Packs and with a decided lack of a better offer she preferred the company of no one. A Rogue Lycan is friend to no one and she travels alone, at least for now.